Two of a kind: Sick Day
by Classicgurl123
Summary: When Kevin gets sick will Carrie and the girls convence him to go to the doctor find out


The opening Scene Kevin is standing facing the blackboard as the Bell rings "Ok everyone hope you all have a wonderful" he lets out a sneeze "weekend"

Carrie walks over to his desk as everyone else leaves "Hey Professor are you alright ?"

Kevin turns around his nose is red and he lets out a cough "Of course why do you ask ?"

Carrie looks at his "Well when you haven't been coughing you've been sneezing all class"

Kevin looks at her "No I haven't" he lets out a sneeze "That was a sneeze of wellness"

Carrie looks at him "uh"

Kevin looks at her "look I might have a little cold"

Carrie looks at him "A little cold a couple more sneezes and you would have blown the roof of this place"

Kevin feels his head "Ok the truth is I'm miserable but I've never had to take a sick day" he lets out a cough "Until now" he grabs his briefcase and walks out Carrie lets out a smile

The scene is Mary-Kate and Ashley come in the back door followed by Carrie who comes in the front door and walks into the Kitchen "Hey girls how was your day ?"

Mary-Kate and Ashley look at her with unsure looks "uh"

Carrie smiles "I thought I would stop by and see how your dad is"

Mary- Kate looks at her "Why ?"

Ashley looks at her "Is he hurt ?"

Carrie smiles at them " No he's fine"

Kevin walks into the Kitchen in his robe, tee shirt and sweat pants letting out a cough as he gets the orange juice out of the fridge and walks over and gets a glass out of the cabinet

Carrie looks at him " just a little sick"

Kevin walks over "Hey girls"

Carrie looks at him "Professor you look awful"

Mary-Kate looks at him "Yea you look even worse then you did this morning"

Carrie looks at her "He was sick this morning and you let him go to work"

Ashley looks at her "He's our dad what where we supposed to do"

Mary-Kate looks at her "yea plus he was our ride"

Kevin looks at them "look I'll be fine in a couple of days in the meanwhile Eddie is going to keep an eye on you girls" he sneezes falling back in Carries arms "And take care of me"

Carrie helps Kevin over to a chair "Well why I just stay here and watch the girls and you"

Kevin looks at her "I don't know Carrie"

Carrie looks at him "ahhh..come on Kevin I take care of the girls all the time"

Kevin looks at her " no I meant the me part"

Carrie gives him a look as the scene fades

The scene changes to the next morning Mary-Kate and Ashley are downstairs in the Kitchen Ashley is squeezing an orange as Mary-Kate puts some pop tarts on a plate Carrie walks into the kitchen "Hey girls" she looks at them "What are you doing ?"

Mary-Kate smiles at her "We thought since Dad doesn't have the strength to make it down here"

Ashley looks at her "We would bring breakfast up to him"

Carrie looks at them "Well girls I don't think your dad feels very good this morning"

Mary-Kate and Ashley both give her a sad look

Carrie looks at them then breaks down "Ahhh…just go on"

Mary-Kate and Ashley smile with a sense of accomplishment as the run upstairs

The Scene changes to Kevin's room he is asleep in his bed Mary-Kate walks in first followed by Ashley holding the tray and Carrie Mary-Kate gets up on the bed beside Kevin "Dad" she shakes him a little bit

Kevin turns a little and moans before opening his eyes he smiles a little when he sees Mary-Kate "Hey" he says tiredly "What are you doing up here ?"

Ashley walks over and climbs up on the bed on the other side of him with the tray "We thought it would cheer you up if we made you breakfast"

Kevin looks at them "Well that's sweet girls but I don't really feel like eating" He rubs his head

Carrie sits on the end of the bed "Professor you look worse then you did yesterday maybe you should go to doctor"

Kevin sits up a little "No I am not going to the doctor"

Carrie looks at him "What's wrong with the doctor ?"

Kevin looks at her "I have a fear of doctors"

Carrie looks at him "Oh come on no one is afraid of the doctor"

Ashley looks at her as Kevin puts his arm around her "Oh yea well have you ever had to drag your father out the door to the doctor"

Mary-Kate looks at her "Yea the father is supposed to drag the kids out the door to the doctor"

Kevin looks at them "We'll girls I want to rest some more go on or you'll be late for school"

Mary-Kate kisses him on the cheek "Ok bye dad"

Ashley kisses him on the other cheek "Yea hope you feel better"

They run out of the room Carrie starts to leave when Kevin stops her "Oh yea Carrie"

Carrie turns around "Yea"

Kevin looks at her as he begins to roll over "Don't call the doctor I'll be fine"

Carrie gives him a look "Whatever you say"

The Scene changes to a few days later Kevin is laying down on the couch looking at Eddie who is sitting in the chair eating pizza and watching something on TV Kevin looks at his own saltine crackers and gingeral laying on the table then back at Eddie "Hey I thought you where going to come over here to help me feel better"

Eddie looks at him "Yea and I feel like a better person for doing so"

Kevin looks at him "And I just feel nuxiated"

Eddie looks at him "Hey watch it you realize I had tickets to this game and I sold them just so you could watch it with me"

Kevin looks at him "Oh forgive me Eddie" he turns back towards the TV laying his head back on the pillow as Carrie and Paul come threw the front door

Paul walks over to where Kevin and Eddie are watching the TV "So how's the Baseball game going"

Eddie looks at Paul "this is a basketball game"

Kevin doesn't even look up "Hey Paul what are you doing here ?"

Paul looks at him " Oh I just came to help Carrie with a paper"

Kevin looks at him "Carries here"

Carrie walks over "Hey Professor how ya feeling ?"

Kevin just looks at the TV "Not well"

Carrie looks at him "Maybe its time that you went to the d o c t o r"

Paul looks at her "Doctor"

Carrie gives him a stearn look "Paul"

Kevin continues to look at the TV "No Carrie"

Carrie looks at him "You've been laying on this couch for three days I'm calling the doctor" She starts towards the kitchen

Kevin jumps up "Oh no you don't" he grabs his head "Oh I think I got up to quick" He falls back onto the couch and lays his head back on the pillow

The Scene changes to the Doctors office Carrie walks in the door first followed by Mary-Kate and Ashley pulling their dad in who is wearing a jersey and sweatpants Kevin grabs the door frame "You'll never take me alive"

Ashley continues to pull on her dad's top "Come on dad"

Mary-Kate gives Ashley a look and they both smile at each other

Mary-Kate backs away "Owww…I think I hurt my figure"

Kevin lets go of the door frame concerned about Mary-Kate "Let me see it honey"

Mary-Kate and Ashley smile as they continue to drag Kevin over to the registration desk


End file.
